okegomfandomcom-20200223-history
Adauchi
'''Adauchi/Vendetto '(仇討) is a character from Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea. He is a demon mercenary hired by the Totsusa Kingdom. He is the son of Ivlis and is Poemi's brother. Appearance Adauchi has short, blonde hair that covers one of his eyes, an ahoge also sticks out from the side of his head. His eyes are red and slanted and his ears and teeth are pointed. He also has a thin red demon tail with a triangular tip. He wears a black jacket with golden buttons slung over his shoulders, underneath this he has a white dress shirt, slightly unbuttoned at the top and a red shirt is visible below this. His pants are black, with a single gold button on each leg, and his shoes are also black. His arms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears a silver dog tag necklace around his neck. Personality Adauchi is a bit stubborn like his father and a rebel, self-absorbed and confident in his abilities. He likes gardening, fishing and karaoke. Background Adauchi was from the Flame World until he left. He constantly calls his father an airhead like what Reficul refers to Ivlis as. Appearances ''Minor'' *''Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea'' - He is one of the demon mercenary hired by Totsusa Kingdom to invade the Blue Sea. Relationships Family Ivlis Ivlis is Adauchi's father. According to Deep Sea Prisoner, they are on very bad terms.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub Poemi Poemi is Adauchi's sister. Unlike with his father, they seem to get along quite well. Licorice Licorice seems to be Adauchi's half-brother. It seems that Licorice is not very fond of him for some reason. Wadanohara Cast Artamos Artamos was Adauchi's former employer. Ver Million Ver is Adauchi's fellow mercenary hired by the Totsusa Kingdom. Laurentia Laurentia is Adauchi's fellow mercenary hired by the Totsusa Kingdom. Other Characters Emalf According to Deep Sea Prisoner, Emalf and Adauchi are close friends and used to go karaoke together a lot.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1qhgIY3blbxalL-XvkhTiLjFUVFL3bEGvp6ViFOmWFfE/pub As of the 2017 10 21 update, Emalf is shown to have faint romantic feelings towards Adauchi; however Adauchi appears to not reciprocate those feelings, turning away from Emalf. Glasses They seen to bond over their troubled relationship with their parents. Battle Statistics Trivia * "Adauchi" means "vengeance" in Japanese. * His hobbies are fishing and gardening. * He does not like his "arms wounded". * His nickname in the translated version of the game is Vendetto due to his "vendetta-seeking face". * Adauchi has reptilian scaled hands similar to his father Ivlis and most other flame world demons. Gallery In-game photos i-Adauchi.png|''Adauchi's dialogue portrait in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea.'' Bio Vendetto.png|''Vendetto's bio'' Battlecard Vendetto.png|''Vendetto's battle card'' Battlecard MercTrio.png|''The Merc Trio's team battle card'' WATBGS BR 5.png|''The WATGBS cast'' Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea- Maekami's Bar.png|''The Merc Trio at Maekami's bar.'' Mini-comics kaiteigakenchara1.png Father01.png Father02.png Father03.png Father04.png Father05.png Father06.png Official art 811.png|''The Merc Trio'' 982.png 554_(1).png|''...'' 560 (1).png Love4.png 777.png|''The Ocean Kaleidoscope'' 806.png Skeb commissions Skeb1-sample.png TEGAKI draw 11831801 999744026755382 5708394150034772187 n.png|''who is this?'' Quotes * References Navigation Category:Characters Demon Characters Category:Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Category:Male